


Baggage

by maiden_aunt (SCFrankles)



Category: Dear Ladies
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/maiden_aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda is shopping for a new suitcase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baggage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge 162: Suitcase](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/711820.html) at [Fan Flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) on LJ.
> 
> Thank you to my sister for the final pun. (She knows me so well...) 
> 
>  
> 
> Hinge and Bracket were created by Patrick Fyffe and George Logan. Dear Ladies was written by Fyffe and Logan, and Gyles Brandreth, and produced by the BBC.
> 
> * * *

“So what department do you want to look at first?” said Evadne, as they walked into Ahler’s.

“The luggage department!” 

Hilda smiled at Evadne. 

“I absolutely need to get a new suitcase.”

Evadne furrowed her brow. 

“Do you? Which one are you replacing? Last time I saw them they all seemed in good condition to me.” 

She shrugged a little. 

“Though to be fair, you have such a collection it’s hard to be on intimate terms with _all_ of them.”

Hilda waved a hand airily. 

“Oh, I’m not replacing any of them—I just felt like getting another.”

“Another—?” Evadne raised her eyebrows. “For heaven’s sake, Hilda. When we go away, I’m never quite sure if you’re taking so many suitcases because you’re obsessed with clothes, or taking so many clothes because you’re obsessed with suitcases.”

“A lady has to be well turned out, dear...” Hilda began making her way over to the lift. “I care about that sort of thing, even if you don’t.” 

Evadne rolled her eyes, and followed Hilda into the lift. 

 

They had been in the luggage department for two and a half hours. 

Evadne looked steadily at her friend. “Hilda, _please_. At this point, I am _begging_ you.”

Hilda gave her a weak smile.

“I just can’t make up my mind, dear. They’re all so gorgeous.”

She walked around, gesturing to the various bags.

“I mean, should I get the burgundy suitcase? Or the dark leather? Should I get the Gladstone? Should I go for something smaller and get the valise? Or should I go larger and get the trunk?”

She stopped and gazed imploringly at Evadne. 

“What… do you think?”

Evadne sighed.

“What do I think, dear..?” 

She picked up the nearest bag and thrust it towards Hilda.

“I think—you should get a _grip.”_


End file.
